Silent Support
by IkanaideBaka
Summary: Who knew that behind the stern mask Akashi's father wore, a silent supporter hid. And with a secret as well? AKAKURO!
1. Thankful

**Hi guys! I'm back! Okay, I know I promised I was working on something else, but I was getting nowhere with that. I'm starting school again as well, so if I update slowly, you'll know why! Yeah, yeah, I know, you're gonna berate me about being lazy or something like that. No, it's not like that! At least I hope not. I have 2 really good ideas (in my opinion XD) that I'm thinking of working on, so gimme some time and I'll publish them. For now, let's just make a deal, enjoy this fic and forget I have other stories I SHOULD be working on.**

 **So, I love the idea of Akashi's father being a tsundere, so I'm gonna be adding that in this fic. I'm pretty sure this is only gonna be two chapters, but we'll see. This first chapter is kinda heavy, but dw, it gets light later, I promise! With that out of the way, let's get right into it!**

 **Yuuka Kurona**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

~ _AKASHI POV_ ~

'Inhale. Exhale. Straighten posture. Look ahead. Do not trip over. Get perfect grades. Get perfect wins. Be perfect. Those who are not perfect do not have a right to rule.' That's what I've been raised up to believe ever since I was named heir to Akashi Corp., ever since I was brought into this world. That dark look in your eyes when I told you at the dinner table that I lost the Winter Cup was focused on me and me alone. But I was strangely calm. Perhaps because I was finally at peace after resolving things with my other side, Bokushi, as he has been dubbed. He seemed to be reassuring me that if things started getting out of hand, he would take over long enough to diffuse the situation. I wasn't one to refuse, after all, he's brought me through tough times before. Even if his methods are not completely agreeable, I will admit that he produces satisfactory results.

I didn't feel like I was trapped in your web anymore. Thanks to a certain someone. I was whisked into my memories of my time with that someone. Kuroko Tetsuya was my saviour, and I forever owe him. But ever since we separated from Teikou, I've been feeling a strange piece missing from me. An aching pain in my chest would appear every time I thought of him. The faint upward twitch of my lips that I couldn't stop whenever his name left my lips. When I saw him again when I called that meeting, everything was pieced together. I, Akashi Seijuurou, was romantically attracted to Kuroko Tetsuya. I could barely restrain myself from running up to him, embracing him and never letting him go when I saw those familiar blue eyes again. The vanilla and library scent that wafted through the air when he walked away was very welcome. And that smile he gave me when he won and shook my hand, with tears decorating the corners of those sparkling jewels, I don't know if he noticed but my breath hitched. God, I missed that smile. But I was brought out of my musings when I heard you pull back your chair and make your way to me. Your eyes, upon closer inspection, contained blazing rage, disappointment and... was that the faintest hint of relief I saw?

"Seijuurou. Only victory is accepted to the Akashi name. How dare you be the weak link in a chain of successful ancestors? Do you realise that you have tainted the Akashi name? Do you realise the consequences?" Your booming voice indicated disapproval and you didn't bother to hide how disgusted you were at my 'disgraceful performance'.

"Father. Unfortunately, I disagree," I noticed your scowl deepen when I said this, "this taste of loss has brought a new light to me. I now understand how to further develop myself. I no longer need to isolate myself from my team members. I understand that teamwork is essential, no matter how much you try to convince me otherwise." I've hardly ever defied you, but this is not an argument I will take sitting down. I will show you my point, and I will make sure you understand and accept it. You uncross the arms that you crossed as I was speaking, and raise a hand to strike me, an act I saw coming. Bokushi mentally stepped forward, and I responded by stepping back, allowing him to take control of the situation as I watched it unfold.

My eyes opened, which had closed during the exchange. I gripped onto the wrist that came down towards my face, easily stopping it in its tracks. We made eye contact, and you noticed the heterochromatic eyes. Your eyes widened by an almost unnoticeable fraction, but changed back as quickly as it happened. It didn't go unnoticed by me though. You shifted your open palm into a fist, and attempted to use force to punch me. I practically used only half of my strength to stop you.

"Tut tut tut. Don't act so rash, Father. I could overpower you right here, so why do we settle this like gentlemen? Besides, don't believe that I did not notice the relief in that whirlpool of emotions earlier. Care to explain?" You glared at me when you heard the mocking tone I used, but retracted your hand.

"Seijuurou. I shall let it slide this once. You are correct in that observation. Indeed, I was relieved. Ever since Shiori... left us," pain flashed across your eyes for a second, "I pushed you away, despite the fact that she practically begged for me not to. I'm relieved that I can atone for breaking her last wishes. But this will not occur again." A wave of nostalgia and longing hit me, and I remembered how Mother was always trying to get the both of us to play together. I gave a single nod, and my eyes shifted back to becoming both blood-red. I gave a deep bow as a silent thank you, and left the room.

I shut the door of my room, exhaling deeply.

 _'Thank you, Bokushi. I couldn't have done it without you.'_

 _'No, we are one. We are to help each other. But that was interesting to see a different side of Father, was it not?'_

 _'Indeed.'_

 _'...shall we pay our respects to Mother soon?'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'Yes, we shall.'_

We spent a few moments, drowning ourselves with the memories of our childhood with her. We spent a few moments in silence, sending our thanks for bringing us to the world of basketball, where precious bonds were made.

 _Arigatou, Okaa-san._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okie dokie! That's it for today! Pretty sure the next update will be within a week, but no promises! Until next time!**

 **Yuuka Kurona**


	2. Resolve

**Hi guys! I'm back! Wow! I'm surprised! I actually did it within a week, like I promised! I'm super lazy, so I have no idea how I did it. But I've been in a writing mood recently. Originally, this was going to be much shorter, and I would have included the test with Akashi's father in here. But someone said in a review that they would be looking forward to Akakuro moments, so who am I to deny that? Yes, I extended it, tried my best to make it fluffy, even though I suck. I don't have much experience with romance, let alone writing it, but oh well! Let's just go with it! This is going to be 3 chapters, so one more to go! Thank you to those who read it! Now, let's get right into it!**

 **Yuuka Kurona**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

~ _AKASHI POV_ ~

Sometimes I wonder if Tetsuya knows how puzzled I am that he's still here but not just that. He returns my feelings towards him. I, no, we hurt him so much. We broke apart his heart, stomped down his fire of determination and forgot to think about his feelings the same way that we forgot his presence. But even so, he pulled through. The smallest and seemingly most insignificant person managed to beat us. But his reasoning was completely unselfish. He didn't want to gain power over us or anything. He just wanted us to enjoy basketball again. He didn't run, he didn't hide. He shed tears and faced loss against Touou, but he never gave up hope. How did he manage to repair his heart, after all we did? What we did should have been enough to make a person snap, but he really does love exceeding expectations. He pulled himself together and somehow, his heart beats even stronger than ever. What could he ever find in me that makes his 'heart race' as he said when we confessed to each other on the snowy night of his birthday.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _"Kuroko, happy birthday." I wanted to say so much more, but I couldn't when he gave me one of those gentle smiles. That smile that was always appearing on his face during basketball practice in Teikou. Those lips looked so soft, a healthy shade of pink. In all my years of my life, restraining myself from placing my own lips on his was probably one of the hardest tasks to do. I must have been silent for too long, since he tilted his head to the side. Oh god. So adorable. Kuroko, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now._

 _"Are you okay, Akashi-kun?"_

 _"I'm fine, Tetsuya." My eyes widened in realisation. I accidentally said his name. How could I slip up like this? I cursed under my breath, expecting him to look angry, scared, disgusted or something along those lines. I didn't want to look him in the eye since he had gone silent, but I was going to reap what I had sown._

 _Taking in a deep breath, I cautiously lifted my head. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw the expression on his face. There was no signs of annoyance or anything negative. Instead, there was a pink tint on his cheeks. He was blushing? The master of the monotonous face was blushing? I blinked several times, thinking that I was imagining things. He stared right back at me, the extra colour to his cheeks not leaving. In fact, I think it seems to be spreading more._

 _"A-ano, Akashi-kun, I have a favour I want to ask."_

 _"Anything." The answer was automatic. After all, Kuroko was a very independent person outside of basketball. It wasn't often that he would ask for help, so the GoM, including myself, would look forward to the times we could spoil him. He fidgeted, shifting his weight from foot to foot, clasping and unclasping his hands together._

 _"My name. Could Akashi-kun please call me by my name from now on?" Whoa. Was Kuroko always this bold? But that wasn't my only question._

 _"Why?" He must have been expecting this question, since he didn't hesitate to answer._

 _"I missed it. I like the way you say my name." I almost didn't hear that last part because he was whispering, but I still caught it. I was rather taken aback by it, and he looked surprised that he said it. But there was no way that I would refuse Kurok-no, Tetsuya._

 _"Well, I guess that depends," he let his bottom lip jut out, pouting, "...Tetsuya." I would have teased him for turning red enough to match my hair (a splendid colour on him indeed), but my train of thought derailed. He's too cute for his own good! He glanced at me for a moment, and his blush faded, a small smile playing on his lips._

 _"Akashi-kun, are you blushing?" Am I? Oh crap. I must be. I forcefully made it leave before answering him in my usual confident tone._

 _"No, I don't believe so. You must have been seeing things."_

 _"Oh really." He obviously didn't believe me, but dropped it. We were silent for a while, gazing up at the moon and stars. The silence wasn't awkward at all. It was surprisingly comfortable._

 _"Akashi-kun. I have something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. I've held back this whole time because I was afraid. But, I have nothing to lose anymore. All I ask is that, whatever happens, I don't want to lose you. Could you please promise me this?" This must have been very important to him. His monotone mask was firmly in place, even I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It honestly make me kind of worried. He looked at me with determination and resolution, so all I could was nod. He took a long breath, most likely stalling to mentally prepare himself for whatever he was able to reveal._

 _"Akashi-kun. Do you remember that day when Aomine-kun introduced us and you gave me advice on how to use my lack of presence to my advantage?" A solitary nod was the answer I gave, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere._

 _"In the past I was always forgotten, left behind or ignored. Many mistook me for a ghost. I was lonely, and I had to adapt to it. When I met Ogiwara-kun, he gave me a metaphorical gift. But I wasn't able to metaphorically open it. He gave me basketball, but I was hopeless at it. Even so, I loved it. It was my passion. I hadn't felt that happy in years. When I entered Teikou, I was devastated when I was placed in third string. I had made a promise to play against him, but that was looking to be a distant dream. But I wasn't going to give up without trying, so I started practicing on my own. You know how Aomine-kun and I met, so I won't talk about that. But when I met you, you were able to help me open that gift that Ogiwara-kun gave me. You helped me find a purpose. For that I am eternally grateful for._

 _But I'm a selfish person. I wanted more from you. No, I didn't want to have more skill in basketball. No, I didn't want you to practice with me. No, instead, I wanted your affection. Akashi-kun, I am in love with you." My heart pounded against my chest. Surely I was imagining things, right? Tetsuya decided to continue speaking, letting out emotions that he must have been bottling up for years._

 _"I love the way you lead the team. Your leadership skills, your tactical sense, the respect you receive from everyone. I love it. I love your unwavering confidence. You never doubt yourself, and that places reassurance in other people as well, even if you don't realise it. I love your voice. It's soothing and pleasant, even when you had an emperor-like tone it. Your eyes, those glistening orbs of ruby, are incredibly captivating. I feel as if I could get lost in them sometimes. The heterochromatic combination of ruby and amber burn with authority, and I can't help but love that too. Your hair, the same colour as your eyes, I often have to resist the urge to run my fingers through those locks. And your other personality. Even though he hurt me, even though I may disagree with his methods in basketball and even though he hurt Kagami-kun, I love him too. He's a part of you, and I'm sure that if I took the time to know him more, I would find more things to say that I love about him. I love when you walk past, leaving everyone staring in awe. I love the way my heart races and feels like it's about to jump out of my chest. I could continue for days about how much I love you, but for now, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you. These emotions have been hidden inside me for too long, and I can't keep it in any longer." Tetsuya... you... I'm speechless. I can't even create coherent sentences in my mind. The things that you do to me. But I must give you my response. I can't leave it until another day. This has gone on long enough. But how was I going to approach this? No, there's no time to think. I'm just going to go straight into it, otherwise, he won't be able to see my pure, unfiltered feelings. And so, with that in mind, I let out a small chuckle. You took a small step back, surprised at my reaction._

 _"Really... Tetsuya. You've rendered my speechless. I'm not particularly pleased though," your face fell when I said this, so I rushed to clear things up, "you beat me. You confessed before me. You really do always exceed my expectations. I don't know whether to be overjoyed or frustrated." Your mask crumbled. You were left standing there in front of me, an expression of pure shock on your face. Your knees gave up on you, and you fell to your knees onto the snowy ground. I got onto my knees as well, cupping your warm cheek in my hand._

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya. I've loved you since Teikou as well. But with my demanding father, the overwhelming role as both school and basketball captain, and the feeling that I wasn't enough, I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to break our bond apart, especially when we were doing well as a team. When my other personality took over, we hurt you. After I came back, we repented on our actions, but weren't able to confess. We thought we didn't deserve you anymore. I can assure you that my other side shares these feelings as well, though I will be difficult to get him to admit it." I felt Bokushi scowl and blush at the same time, but nodded in agreement that it would be no easy feat. I continued, needing to get out my own feelings as well._

 _"I love you. I could say those words over and over, and never get bored of it if you were the one I was saying it to. So will you, Kuroko Tetsuya, do me the honour of being my lover?" A few minutes of a tense silence passed, until I felt my hand get wet. I noticed that the wet feeling was tears and Tetsuya was crying! In a panic, I pulled my hand away, about to grab my handkerchief. But before I could move my hand away, he quickly grabbed my hand, linking his fingers between his own. We looked each other in the eyes, both our expressions softening. Nothing else needed to be said. In sync, we both moved our faces closer, until we could feel the other's breathing. We closed our eyes, and leaned in. Our lips met perfectly, like puzzle pieces fitting together. And everything seemed complete._

 _~END FLASHBACK~_

The doorbell rang, bringing me out of my memories. I bolted to it, opening it, revealing the person whom I was just thinking about. I let him in after we exchanged a warm, passionate kiss. We parted with minuscule smiles on our faces. Hand in hand, we walked to the dining room, where we were to face my father, the last person to gain approval from about our relationship. But we **_will_** make it through.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay that's it! How was it? Did you like it? Please rate and review! Sorry if some of the stuff was cheesy. Like I said, I have no experience with romance, so I had no idea what else to put. Anyways, until next time!**

 **Yuuka Kurona**


	3. Reveal

**Hey guys! I'm back. Okay, I'm really sorry this update is late. But you guys are lucky! Really lucky! Wanna know why? This wasn't actually going to be written for ages. Because I've have no time for it, plus I've had writers block. But! My school scheduled a last minute excursion, meaning, I had an extra day to complete homework. So I can procrastinate and complete this story. But you're especially lucky, because I managed to have a breakthrough on this exact day! Lucky, right?**

 **So without further ado! Here is the last chapter of Silent Support!**

 **Yuuka Kurona**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Once we arrived at the door to the dining room, we let go of each other's hand. We had both agreed that we weren't going to give reveal any signs of our relationship around my father until we formally told him. We weren't going to risk jeopardising anything before we even began explaining anything. That would just cause more trouble than necessary. Checking for any imperfections in my posture, I faced straight ahead. In my peripheral vision, I saw Tetsuya straighten up, as well as take in a deep breath. In sync, we closed our eyes and placed on our respective masks. Mine being stern and serious, as it always was in front of my father. Tetsuya placed on his signature monotonous mask. Giving once last scan over each other, I raised my hand. My knuckle made contact with the hard, polished wood thrice. Without a moment's pause, a response of 'Enter' was heard. Just that one word had a great deal of authority behind it. I was used to the unwavering tone that Father often used, but the same can't be said for Tetsuya. I certainly hope that he can deal with the pressure.

I swiftly swung open the door and the two of us were met with the sight of my father sitting on the far end of the (excessively) long dining table. It didn't surprise me that he was able to detect Tetsuya's presence the moment we entered. I nodded a greeting to him and he returned the gesture. Tetsuya, however, decided to go for a more formal approach; a bow.

"Dōmo, Akashi-sama. Please excuse the intrusion. Thank you for having me over." His voice was level and calm, not revealing any internal turmoil, if he had any. He straightened himself up again, his stance perfect yet not rigid. Tetsuya was always one to stay calm when a situation called for it. He really was a special one. I turned my attention back over to my father, watching as his eyes displayed approval.

"You may address me as Akashi-san. Take a seat." Tetsuya didn't so much as flinch when he heard the booming, sharp voice that he used. Silently, with only the sound of our shoes clacking against the tile floor accompanying us, we made our way to the mahogany seats directly opposite to my father.

We didn't often have conversations whilst waiting for the food to the arrive, so I was partially surprised when I heard my father's voice cut through the regular silence.

"What is it?" Tetsuya and I glanced at each other for a split second. Neither of us had said anything. But not answering was not an option.

"Father, you will have to be specific. We do not comprehend what your question is." Most parents would find this type of speech pattern to be disrespectful, but it was common around the two of us.

"You both have something you're hiding from me. Spill it. We both know I don't appreciate it when things are dragged out for longer than necessary." Crap. Crap. We weren't meant to discuss this until after dinner. God, Father, sometimes I hate how perceptive you are. I cast my eyes over to Tetsuya, who had... what? Is he amused? Why is he amused? Why are his eyes showing hints of amusement?! What's so funny?! I was screaming mentally, thoughts going haywire, but my mask didn't betray me. Before I could open my mouth to response, Tetsuya let out a small chuckle. Both my father and I were taken aback by this. The atmosphere was tense, but he was laughing. My father and I locked eyes, both confused, and it wasn't often that my father got confused. Kuroko Tetsuya was an anomaly. No questions there.

"Akashi-san, you're very observant. Indeed, Akashi-kun and I have a very serious matter to discuss with you. We were hoping to have this conversation after dinner, but since you've decided to bring it up, we may as well." His usual, emotionless, timid tone had been replaced with the same bold one that he used to confess to me. His expression softened once he made eye contact with me, both of us having a mental conversation between us.

' _Akashi-kun, shall we?_ ' I smirked.

' _I've been ready this whole time, my love_.' He smiled in response, and we faced my father once again.

"Father. Do you remember that warmth that spread through you when you had Mother with you? Do you remember the feeling of the upward twitch of your lips whenever you were around her? Do you remember that feeling of a connection between you so strong, you couldn't be to be separated?" He was positively baffled at my questions, though he composed himself in record time. He closed his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. I must have brought up fond memories, as an almost undetectable smile crossed his face. He opened up his eyes again, but this time they had lost the layer of guarded emotions over them. He said a solitary 'yes' in response to my questions. I smiled as I reminisced at the memories of our family before she left and our bond was tight.

"Well, I have a person I feel those things towards as well," I took Tetsuya's hand into my own, interlinking our fingers together and giving them a gentle squeeze, "and that person is Kuroko Tetsuya." Crimson orbs widened at the confession. I believe I have rendered my father speechless. Gentle pressure on my joined hands brought my undivided attention to Tetsuya, who had tears of joy glistening in the corners of his eyes from my little speech. Using my free hand, I wiped away the evidence of tears and kissed his forehead tenderly. I had forgotten that my father was in the room as well, only being reminded when I heard a chair moving backwards. The both of us looked over to my father would was hiding his eyes underneath his bangs. Which he never did. What if he's angry? What if he's going to disown me?

No. I couldn't care less about that. As long as I'm with Tetsuya, I don't care if I do not receive the approval of my father.

"Excuse me for a moment." His voice was thick, like he was trying to disguise his emotions. Before he reached the door, the door connected to the kitchen opened, with a tray of food being wheeled in. The head chef had a grin on his face. He was one of the only staff members who knew about my relationship with Tetsuya. He must have been eavesdropping. His timing is a bit too impeccable. But he didn't look too worried about my father's reaction. He must know something. The click of the door alerted us that my father had exited, and the chef rushed over, the goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Seijuurou-sama, Kuroko-sama, do not fret. Your father has been hiding something for some time now. Please, go follow him. You will not regret the decision." Deciding to abide by his suggestion, the two of us gave him a quick thank you before jogging after my father.

We caught up to him within a few seconds, but he didn't notice either of our presences. He was in some kind of daze. Normally, I would have been concerned, but seeing my father not be his typical composed self was rather intriguing. He stopped in front of the door that he had forbidden me from entering. The door was so forbidden that he threatened to pull me out of school, away from my friends, if I ever went in. He found one of my weaknesses, so I had no choice but to restrain my curiosity. He threw open the doors, before falling onto his knees, blood coming out of his nose. Tetsuya and I ran towards him, feeling worried about his state. But we stopped in our tracks when we saw pictures littering the floor. Thousands of pictures on the floor, and taped to the walls. But it wasn't the amount of pictures that stunned us. It was what was on them.

"...Father. Are you, by any chance, a fudanshi*?" Yes, that question just came out of mouth. I could hardly contain my laughter, and neither could Tetsuya, seeing as how his small figure was shaking in muffled giggles. After all, it's not often that you see your own father have a room dedicated to pictures of you and your beloved together. At the word 'fudanshi', Father bolted up, stars shining in his eyes. Flowers and sunshine were practically shooting out of his aura. He must have been 'shipping' us, as I've heard before. Ohh. I see. He must have been having a nosebleed because I was acting sweetly to Tetsuya in the dining room earlier. I must make note to thank Chihiro for his obsession with light novels. I felt two large hands places themselves on my shoulders, and I looked up to meet my father's practically glistening eyes. He removed one of the hands on my shoulder, and placed on it Tetsuya's, who was standing behind me. And he pulled us into a hug. A goddamn hug. The man who was cold to me for years of my life, forcing me to be perfect and giving me so much pressure that I got a split personality, was giving us a hug. I felt my shirt get wet, and my jaw dropped when I saw tears falling from his face.

"F-father. Are you okay?" Oh god, what's going on? This is too much to take in.

"Son, I am very proud of you! You have my complete approval! But I must say something," he coughed to clear his throat, "it took you long enough! The romantic tension between you two was suffocating! " I blinked once. I blinked twice. Tetsuya was as baffled as I was. But our confusion only last for a few seconds, before the three of us burst out into a hearty laugh.

"Oh! But wait! I've been waiting years for this. Let me grab my camera! I've waited way too long for this, you two _HAVE TO_ let me take some photos." And with that, my father bolt off towards his room.

And all was good.

(A/N: From that day onwards, whenever the couple needed anything from Akashi Masaomi, they literally just bribed him by being lovey dovey in front of him)

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Fudanshi - a male who likes yaoi (Fujoshi is a female who likes yaoi, btw) These are pretty rare compared to fujoshis.**

 **Okay! Bad plot twist? Good plot twist? Please r &r! But go easy on me, it's like 11pm here and I'm super sleepy. Anyways, that's all for now I think. I have a few other ideas coming up, so look out for those! If you want a reply to your review, I recommend PM-ing me.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Yuuka Kurona**


End file.
